RvB: Split
by CommanderCheat82
Summary: What would happen if the gang of reds and blues were placed in the world of Remnant? Church with a broken team, Carolina with her father issues, Tucker... being Tucker, and more? How would this start? Prologue to a series.
1. Chapter 1: Church

**Hi, welcome to my story. This is my first fanfic so no flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy! Also this chapter has been edited.**

**Before you ask, I don't own RWBY or Red vs Blue.**

Church sat in professor Queens's classroom while he droned on about the weaknesses of the boarbatusk, but his mind was elsewhere.

_Tex! More coming on the side!" Church yells._

_"On it." Tex calmly replied. She runs to the Grimm and slices its stomach open with her dagger._

_"Emily, how's Doc going!" Church asks._

_"Not well, I think we're losing him!" she yells._

_"Church move!" Tex cries. Church rolls out of the way and switches his sniper rifle to a shock baton. He jumps over the Beowulf and hits it in the back. He then switches back to his sniper rifle and shot through its head. _

_Suddenly a massive thundering is heard throughout the clearing. Without even needing to be discussed, Church and Tex glanced at each over, then at Emily and Doc._

_"What's that?" Emily squeaks. Immediately a massive hand reaches out and grabs her._

_"Emily!" Tex and Church scream. The hand tightens and then drops her. Her body roles to their feet and they see her eyes roll up into her skull._

_"You… you… you BITCH!" Tex screams._

_"Tex wait, it's a Chaosgolem!" Church screamed. But Tex wasn't listening to him as she ran at it. The ape-like creature grins and cracks its knuckles. With a cry of rage Tex runs at it, her shock gauntlets zapping. She goes for a punch and the golem dodges. It then grabbed her too._

_"Tex!" Church yells. He fired a few shots at the Chaosgolem and switched to his shock baton and ran at it… only to be swatted away like a fly._

_"AHHH" Tex screamed as the hand started tightening._

_"No!" Church gasped as he got up. He switched his weapon and shot his last bullet at the golem. The bullet spun through the air as the Chaosgolem smiles. With astonishing speed, it moved the hand holding Tex into the line of fire. _

_"NO!" Church screamed as the bullet went into Tex's skull._

"Mr Church. Are you listening to me?" Professor Queen asks.

"No. and if you try to make me listen you can shove it." Church answers. Somewhere beside him someone snickers.

"Mr Church, go to the headmaster after class." Professor Queen states. "Anyway where was I, oh yes, there is a weak spot on the belly of the…" Professor Queen continues to drone on, but Church stopped listening.

"You know you should pay more attention in class, Church." A small image of Tex shows on his desk. "Kind of like the way you told Queen to shove it though."

"Shut up you're not real," Church whispered.

"Oh, babe, is that any way to treat your ex?" Tex asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Statistically it was unwise to anger Professor Queen when we are already very close to failing his class as well as Doctor George's class." A green version of him shows on the other side of the desk.

"Oh shut up D, you have no sense of fun." Tex scalded.

"That's it, I'm going insane," Church said. He got up and started walking out of the classroom.

"Mr Church where do you think you're going." Professor Queen said.

"To the toilet." Church said.

"Next time Ask Mr Church," Queen spoke.

"Just call me Church." He hollered as he left the classroom.

Line break

"Leonard I can't let this keep happening. I understand that you lost your team but I can't let you walk out of classes at Atlas." General Ironwood said firmly. "So I have decided to give you one move chance, if you mess anything up here I will expel you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal sir." Church spat.

General Ironwood's face darkened. "Get out."

"At once _sir,_ is there anything else I can do for you _sir_, do you want me to tie your shoes, _sir_." Church sneered.

"Enough!" General Ironwood bellowed. "Just remember, you were the one to agree to the mission. It is not my fault that your team died, it's yours. You are dismissed." Church's face whitened and he left the room without a sound. General Ironwood sighed as he sat back down at his desk. "Sorry about that Oz, I had to deal with that."

"Did you need to that harsh with the boy?" a hologram of Ozpin appeared on his desk. "He sounded like he hated you. The poor boy…"

"I'm sorry Oz, I lost my temper. But do not tell me how to run my school please." General ironwood pleaded.

"I have a suggestion on the boy's case though. If he stuffs up again, bring him to my school. He will repeat a year with the rest of my students." Ozpin suggested.

"If you want to try, sure, but the kid's a mess because of his team dying." Ironwood held his hands to his head.

"And telling him it's his fault helps that?" Ozpin asked.

"No." Ironwood replied. "It's my fault for offering the mission. But he shouldn't have taken it."

Line break

"The next battle will be Neon Katt and Leonard Church." The announcer waited until the opponents were in the battle area, then shouted, "Begin!"

"Oh hey look, it's the guy who let our sister team get killed." Neon called.

"Shut up," Church whispered.

"Hey Flynt, remember how Emily partied with us?" Neon asked

"Shut up," Church said.

"Well now she can't and it's your fault!" Neon yelled.

"Shut UP!" Church cried. In the corner of his eye, he saw the small image of Tex shake her head.

"Oh no," Tex sighed.

"Or what, you'll hit me? Try your best, if you hit me then maybe you could have hit the Chaosgolem that KILLED EMILY!" Neon screamed.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Church bellowed. He grabbed his sniper off his back and loaded a clip of fire dust in it and started firing. Neon roller-skated around and dodged all of his bullets. Church switched the gun to his shock baton and put ice dust in it. Neon skated at him with her nunchaku spinning. He dodged the nunchaku and hit her leg with the shock baton and watched as it froze her leg to the ground.

"Not so fast now are you." He grunted. He switched his shock baton to his sniper rifle and held it to her head. Her eyes showed her fear as he loaded lightning ammo in his sniper. He was about to pull the trigger when a loud trumpet sound knocked him off his feet. Flynt jumped into the ring, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"You used to be cool Church, but you've lost your mind. Leave her alone." Church calmly raised his gun at him and shooting him in the shoulder. "AHH.' Flynt yelled as he was shocked by the lightning dust.

"Flynt!" yelled Neon. She broke the ice with her nunchaku and skated at Church, yelling a battle cry. Church grinned and switched his gun to his shock baton and loaded fire dust into it. Just as they were about to hit each other a shot rang in the air.

"ENOUGH!" General Ironwood bellowed. Neon stopped instantly, but Church just gritted his teeth and swung. Just as Ironwood was about to pull the trigger. Flynt threw a fire dust crystal and blew it up in front of Church. Church went flying into a wall, winded and dazed. Flynt started toward him, hate clear in his eyes.

"We used to be friends Church, but you're too much of an asshole since you lost your team. I hope you die." Flynt roared.

"Flynt!" Ironwood barked. But Church wasn't listening. Church dropped to the ground and screamed as his mind started fragmenting. "Flynt what did you do!" Ironwood yelled.

"I… I… I don't know sir!" Flynt yelped.

"His aura is going wild sir!" A student spoke up. Church kept screaming until he fell unconscious.

"Well kid," Tex said inside Church's mind, "what's your name?" The purple version of Church looked up slowly and curled into a ball.

"M... my... my name is Theta."

"Hello Theta. My name is Delta and this is my associate Beta or as she likes to call herself," Delta started but was cut off by Tex.

"The names Tex. And we won't hurt you. This is the mind of a guy called Church." Tex spoke calmly and kindly. "We're going to leave you alone for a bit, and let you calm down." Tex and Delta walked a bit into the darkness.

"So what do you think of him?" Tex asked.

"I believe that he will be a good kid, albeit shy. Theta seems to be Church's Trust." Delta replied.

"Trust huh? That makes sense. Flynt and Church used to be good friends, up until he lost the team." Tex commented.

"Church's behaviour has dramatically dropped since he lost the team. It makes sense that Flynt may not have wanted to be friends after that." Delta said.

"I mean Emily was always at their parties, as we were their sister team. Emily was their favourite team member of LEAF." The darkness started to get lighter.

"What's happening?" Theta cried as he grabbed their shoulders.

"Oh hi Theta, you scared me, how long were you following us?" Tex asked, surprised that someone could follow her without her noticing.

"This is simply Church waking up Theta," Delta said, ignoring Tex.

"Oh, ok, cool." Theta replied.

"Ouch, what happened?" Church groaned. He looked around and discovered he was in the medical wing of Atlas academy.

"Leonard Church, what did I say would happen if you messed up again?" General Ironwood walking in and sitting down on the seat next to him.

"Oh hey, it's half-robot Lopez." Church joked.

"What did you call me?" Ironwood asked.

"Nothing sir," Church said sarcastically.

"Now listen here you. If it was up to me I would crush your dreams of being a hunter. But luckily for you, the headmaster at Beacon is interested in you." Ironwood snapped.

"Oh, ditching me already? I'm hurt." Posted Church.

"You're on the next ship there. Pack up your things and get ready to leave." General Ironwood said angrily, striding towards the door. He paused at the doorframe, sighed, and turned back around. "Oh and also we found out what your semblance is."

"What! No, you didn't, you told me I would have to find it on my own, that it's impossible to find out through machines!" Church cried.

"We made new tech just for you." General Ironwood replied.

"What is it?" Church asked frantically.

"A semblance called fragmentation. It takes the piece of your mind that is hurting the most and removes it from your brain for a short while. These fragments can take over for a short while and can take over for a while. They could also do more, but that is what we know. "

"So it's practically a multi-personality disorder." Sighed Church.

"We think that it can do other things, just we are unsure what. Now I believe that you have some fragments that want to talk to you." With that General Ironwood sighed and left.

"Huh," Church said as he watched Tex, Delta, and Theta walking to him.

"Hey, Tex. I'm guessing that you're the fragment of my memories of you?"

"Not quite Church. I'm the feeling that you feel you failed me, even though you didn't." Tex replied.

"Tex… I'm so sorry. I killed you. I shot the bullet at that thing. I didn't think it would move that fast." Church wept. "Church, it's okay. But you need to go to Beacon. There are too many memories here. All of them can and will shatter you." Tex answered.

"Anyway, this is Delta and Theta. Delta is your logic and Theta is your trust. I think you can guess who was just born." Tex commented.

"Theta?" Church asked, wiping tears from his eyes. "Theta, I just want you to know, I will never intentionally hurt you."

"Thanks, Church," Theta replied.

"Hi Delta." Church started.

"Hello Church. As much as I would like to talk, I believe it is time we started moving. The next flight to Beacon leaves in 20 minutes." Delta stated.

"Thanks, D. Let's go."

**Ok. I finished editing this chapter. I decided not to change this Chapter too much and just make it better. And wow, was there mistakes. And knowing me, I probably still missed something. Tell me what I missed, CommanderCheat82 out! **


	2. Chapter 2: Carolina

**Hi, edited chapter two is here! Didn't change anything, probably won't change anything until I get up to Chapter 7. Have fun reading! **

**Don't own Rooster Teeth, sometimes I wish I did.**

_"Hey mum, where are you going?" A 7-year-old Carolina asked._

_"Professor Lionheart has asked me to hunt some Grimm that broke into Kuchinashi. It shouldn't take that long, at most 2 weeks."_

_"Can I come with you?" A 7-year-old Pyrrha asked, strolling into the living room._

_"No, honey, it's too dangerous for you two." Their dad said, walking in._

_"But I'm strong. I can help." Whined Carolina._

_"No honey, you're just not strong enough to come." Explained Carolina's father, annoyed._

_"Leonard don't be so hard on the kids." Scolded Pyrrha's mother._

_"Sorry, sweet," Leonard apologized._

_"Bye mum! Bye, Dad!" Pyrrha said happily._

_With surprising quickness, their mother knelt and held both of them in a hug. "Never say goodbye. If you don't say "goodbye" then you aren't gone. You... just aren't here right now."_

_"Alison, we need to go now. We need to track down the Grimm." Leonard barked, moving toward the door._

_"Ok, Leonard. So, kids, I'll see you later, yeah?" Alison asked._

_"Seeya later mum!" the kids chorused._

_Time skip_

_The door slammed closed as Leonard stumbled in, a flask of alcohol in his hand._

_"Dad's home!" the kids shrieked as they ran to him. He battered them away with one hand, taking a sip from his flask in the other, then grunting as he felt the last drip entering his mouth._

_"I need a drink," he said, completely ignoring the two kids standing beside him._

_"There's some water in the kitchen, Dad! I made it because I know you and mum get thirsty after a long mission-" Carolina started but was cut off by Leonard._

_"SHUT UP!" Leonard roared. "It's all your fault!" with that he stormed off, the kids following closely behind._

_"Dad." Pyrrha started. "Where's Mum?"_

_"She… she… she's not coming home. Maybe if you two were stronger, you would have come with us, then she wouldn't be GONE!" he yelled, breaking down into tears. He wiped his eyes and stalked away, but continued sobbing. After a few minutes Pyrrha left to go to her room, no doubt scared of this new Leonard. This left Carolina left alone, with a determined expression on her face._

_"I won't let you down again Dad."_

Time skip – girls are 9

_"Carolina?" Pyrrha asked, peeking into Carolina's room, only to see Carolina demolishing a training dummy._

_"What," Carolina grunted, kicking the dummy in the head. "Is," She then grabbed the arm of the dummy, jumped and put both feet on the side of the dummy, "it!" she then pushed off with both her feet, tearing the arm off the dummy._

_"I haven't seen you since yesterday morning, is this where you've been?" Pyrrha asked, trying to start a conversation._

_"Yes, I figured I wouldn't hog the training room. What do you want to talk to me about, Pyrrha?" Carolina asked in a monotone, walking over to a bench and wiping her face with the towel lying there._

_"Well…" Pyrrha started, unsure of how to continue, "I guess it's just… I want my sister back."_

_"What?" Carolina asked, surprised. "I'm right here.'_

_"Not you… the sister I had before we lost mum. The one that wasn't obsessed with training. The one that was there for me. Sis, can you think of a reason that mum would leave us? Because I can't." Pyrrha asked, tears staining her cheeks._

_"Pyrrha, she's not coming back. She _can't _come back, even if she wanted to. She died on that trip, Pyrrha, and the sister you knew died when I realized that it was OUR fault for not being strong ENOUGH!" Carolina snapped, losing her patience._

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT CAN'T BE! She promised we would see her again, and she never breaks her promises! The sister I remember would know that!" Pyrrha screamed, running out the doorway crying._

_Time skip – girls are 11_

_"YAH!" Pyrrha yelled, roundhouse kicking Carolina in the face. Carolina flipped back and tried a straight punch to the nose, only to be blocked. The two girls parted, chests heaving as they drew air in. By some unspoken signal, they charged each other and met in a flurry of blows. Carolina saw an opening, and threw a punch, only for it to be stopped mid-air._

_"What?" Carolina asked, only to see Pyrrha had slipped a metal spoon in her hand. With a flick of Pyrrha's wrist, the spoon jerked sideways, with Carolina's body following. As she fell, Pyrrha roundhouse kicked her and watched as her body went flying into the wall._

_"That was unfair. You used your semblance and got a lucky strike." Carolina whined, struggling to get up._

_"Oh come on, I won that fair and square," Pyrrha replied, offering a hand up, only for Carolina to bat it away and get up herself._

_"Prepare for anything, Carolina. Pyrrha, come with me to do some extra training lessons." Leonard told them, dusting off his knees and heading out the door._

_"Rrrrr" Carolina growled._

_"What is it, sis?" Pyrrha asked, her face showing concern._

_"Nothing." was Carolina's short and snappy reply._

_"C'mon sis, you can tell me anything." Pyrrha pleaded, knowing something was wrong with her sister._

_"I just don't get it!" Carolina snapped. "I train and train and train, and you're his favourite. He gives you extra training lessons, helps you work on your semblance, but not my semblance hasn't even shown up! Why?" Carolina asked, sliding down the wall._

_"You know," Pyrrha started, sliding the wall beside her. "You don't have to focus on pleasing him." She reasoned, only to be pushed away._

_"Whatever," Carolina grumbled, pushing herself up. "You better go, you have training. Tell me when food's ready."_

_"Okay." Pyrrha sighed._

_Time skip – girls are 13._

_"Disappointment." Leonard snarled, shaking the blood from his fist and walking away, Pyrrha hovering in the background._

_"Carolina?" Pyrrha asked, rushing over as soon as Leonard was gone. She winced as she saw the bruises and cuts that littered Carolina's face, even though she knew her aura would heal them._

_"Go… away…" Carolina groaned, focusing on generating a healing aura._

_"Carolina, look at me. We can't stay here. This is not your first beating and I doubt it will be your last. C'mon, we're going to run away." Pyrrha whispered_

_"What?" Carolina moaned._

_"I'm going to get you out of here," Pyrrha said, lifting her to her feet. "C'mon."_

_"No," Carolina said firmly. "He's still in there somewhere, he _will _be proud of me. Besides, where would we go?"_

_To our aunt, she's in town today and leaves tomorrow. We need to make sure we go with her." Pyrrha explained determinedly._

_"We aren't going, okay? It's fine here!" Carolina hissed. "Wait... If I tell dad about your plan, he'll have to be proud of me!"_

_"Carolina, no!" Pyrrha whispered furiously, but it was too late._

_"DAD!" Carolina screamed. Immediately Pyrrha bolted towards the door but was blocked by Carolina._

_"You're not getting by me easily." She said, flinching as blood from her wounds poured down her body._

_"Damn it, Carolina! You don't have to please him!" she pleaded._

_"Yes, I do." Carolina reached to grab her, but Pyrrha grabbed her arms and threw her at the window._

_"AHHHH" Carolina screamed as broken glass stabbed into her._

_"I'm sorry Carolina, but I'm not staying. Please forgive me." Pyrrha whispered as she jumped over her sisters' body and ran into the night, wiping tears from her eyes._

**And that was Carolina's life story. As you can see it weaves around Pyrrha's story yet (hopefully) is still a story on its own. I'm planning to give her a very special semblance, to mirror her suit in RVB, but not as overpowered. That was my first hand to hand fight, so tell how to improve it if you see anything wrong. Carolina still has her competitive side of her, and who knows how she'll react to finding out Pyrrha is at Beacon! Hope you enjoyed, CommanderCheat82 out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tucker

**Chapter 3! Tucker is edited and ready to go! Review what you think the title of the Beacon adventure should be. Enjoy!**

**Don't own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

"Get Down!" Palomo screamed to Tucker as fought off several Grimm.

"Relax," Tucker calmly said, rolling under the Grimm and stabbing it in the stomach with a knife. "There's only 14 of them."

"We came here to look for supplies!" Jenson cried, stabbing a Beowulf in the eye. "We weren't prepared for an attack!"

"Don't panic babe, I'ma shove this dagger right in these Grimm and come for you next. Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker winked, earning himself a growl from Palomo and cough from Smith.

"With you? Never." Replied Jenson with a smile.

"There's something in this cave." Said bitters, sounding completely bored.

"DIBS!" yelled Tucker, slightly ahead of Palomo's and Jenson's cries.

"Damn it, Tucker!" Palomo yelled. "You got the last one as well!"

"You gotta respect the international dibs protocol man!" Tucker said smugly. "Your just slo- oh son of a bitch!" he cried as a Grimm jumped on top of him.

"HA! Serves you right." Palomo snickered, only to get hit over the head by Jensen.

"Go help him." Jenson sighed.

"Yes, mum," Palomo replied, raising his rifle and shooting the Grimm off Tucker.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Tucker asked. "I got Grimm slobber all over me!"

"Oh shut up, you big baby." Palomo sighed.

"Caves open." Smith walked in and shot the last Grimm.

"Seeya nerds," Tucker yelled, running into the cave.

"Wait for me!" Jensen and Palomo screamed, running after him.

"They always do that, don't they?" Smith asked Bitters.

"Yeah." Bitters replied. "You ready to craft our weapons at Signal Academy tomorrow?

With Tucker, Jenson, and Palomo.

"-I'm just saying, you got the last one. Therefore, I should get it. It makes sense." Palomo whined.

"And I shouldn't?" asked Jenson, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Um… ah… I mean- Umm." Palomo stuttered.

"Palomo you know I dibs it. That's just how it works! You can't disrespect the dibs man!" Tucker cut in, not caring about the conversation beforehand.

"But-"Palomo started but was cut off by Jenson.

"Shut up. I think we've found something." Jenson hissed.

"DIBS!" Tucker yelled, running into the opening.

"DAMN IT TUCKER!" Palomo screamed, running after him.

"God damn it," Jenson said to the space around her. "This always happens." She sighed and followed them.

"What is it?" Palomo asked Tucker, who was holding a small metal rod.

"I don't know," Tucker replied. "Maybe if I press this button…" a flicker of light appeared and then he was holding a sword, made of pure light.

"Whoa. That's cool." Jenson said.

"I know right?" Tucker replied. "I just found it in this cave. It's almost as good as my other sword! Bow chicka bow wow."

"Damn it." Palomo sighed, defeated. "I dibs the next one."

Palomo, you can't dib something without being there." Tucker explained, "That would be stupid."

Can I hold it?" Jenson asked.

"Sure," Tucker replied, deactivating the sword and throwing it to her.

"Whoa," Jenson said, looking at the metal rod. "How do I turn it on?"

"Oh, it's easy, just press this button.' Tucker explained, walking over to her.

"It's not working!" Jensen stated, annoyed.

"I swear, just press the button, it's not that hard!" Tucker said.

"I am! It's not working! It's broken!" Jensen yelled.

"Alright, alright, pass it back." Tucker sighed, exasperated. "Let's see how you broke it."

"I DIDN'T BREAK IT!" Jenson screamed.

"WELL, YOU DID SOMETHING!" Tucker yelled back.

"YEAH BUT-"Jenson screamed but was cut off by Palomo.

"GUYS!" Palomo bellowed. "IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR EMOTIONS IN CHEAK, GRIMM ARE GOING TO BE CRAWLING ALL OVER THE PLACE!" the other two lowered their head in shame.

"Here Tucker," Jenson said, throwing it over to him.

"Thanks," Tucker replied, turning it on. "Hey! I guess only I can turn it on."

"Yeah, I guess," Jenson mumbled.

"Tucker," Smith said, walking in. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure," Tucker replied. 'You two head out, me and Smith will be out in a minute."

Alrighty then," Palomo answered, as he and Jensen walked out the door.

"Don't put your sword in her hole. Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker called out behind them.

"What do you think Smith wants to talk to Tucker about?" Asked Jenson.

"I don't know. He was acting a bit weird though, wasn't he?" replied Palomo.

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" Deadpanned Bitters, walking into the cave.

"Oh not much, just talking about what Smith wanted to talk with Tucker about." Answered Palomo.

"Smith? He's been on guard duty with me ever since we've been here. Never stepped inside the cave." Bitters explained, confused.

"Wait, if Smiths out there, and not in the cave then, TUCKER!" Palomo screamed and bolted down into the cave.

"Wait for me!" Jenson yelled and bolted after him.

"What the hell was that about?" Bitters asked nobody.

"What's up?" came Smith's voice from outside the cave.

I think Tucker may be in trouble, and Jenson and Palomo just ran straight into it." Bitters answered.

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Smith, walking into the cave and holstering his mace. "Let's go!" he cried, running into the cave.

With Jenson and Palomo.

Palomo ran in first, looking around the room. He saw Tucker's sword on the floor and Tucker walking out of a small crevice in the corner.

"Hey, guys," Tucker said as they walked into the cavern.

"Tucker! You're ok!" Jenson exclaimed, running over and hugging him.

"Hey Tucker, where did Smith go?" asked Palomo suspiciously

"Smith? Oh, he went outside, I'm surprised you didn't see him as you ran in here." Tucker replied

"Hey, Tucker? Can you turn your sword on really quick? I want to see you turn it on again." Asked Palomo, reaching down and grabbing the sword handle, then throwing it to him.

"Yeah, it was so cool watching you turn it on. Do it again!" Jenson cried, stepping out of the embrace and standing beside him.

"This? Yeah sure. I can do that." Tucker said, slight panic showing on his face. He held the sword and pressed the button. Nothing happened.

"Hey Jenson, can you come here for a second? I want to ask you something." Questioned Palomo

"Why? Is it something- oh, yeah sure Palomo." Replied Jenson, figuring it out last second. As she started to move through, a hand stopped her by grabbing onto her arm.

"Come on Jenson, Don't you want to talk to me?" asked Tucker, a cruel snarl adorning his face. And just like that, he started changing. His legs started growing and his skin started turning black. His eyes popped out and his fingers grouped into 3 and grew longer.

"What the hell!" screamed Jenson, tugging at the arm that held her in place.

"Jenson! Duck!" Bellowed Palomo, pulling out his gun and firing.

"What's the hells that!" Bitters asked as he and Smith ran into the room.

"It's a changeling!" yelled Smith.

"Alright, Bitters! Run into the corner over there and see if Tuckers there. Smith! Hit it with everything you got till it lets go of Jenson. When it does, run!" Palomo yelled, continuing to fire.

"Found him!" Bitters cried, dragging an unconscious Tucker from the crevice.

The Changeling saw Bitters with and roared, throwing Jenson into a wall and running towards the two.

"JENSON!" Palomo roared running over to her. "Smith go help Bitters!"

"On it," Smith replied running over to Bitters with his mace with all of his strength, slamming into the Changeling and slamming it into a wall. The Changeling hit the wall with an earth-shattering thud and the cave started rumbling.

"Smith, give me a hand!" Bitters gasped, knowing that Smith was stronger than him.

"On my way," Smith replied, grabbing Tucker and running to the door.

"Palomo! We're leaving." Bitters yelled as rocks started thundering down around them.

"Got it," Palomo yelled over the noise of the rock hitting the ground. He picked up Jenson and carried her out the cave.

"Was that everyone?" Smith asked.

"Think so." Bitters replied.

'What happened here?" A girl walking by asked. The girl had a red combat skirt and red highlights in her black hair.

"There was a Changeling in the cave. We weren't equipped to fight it and multiple people got hurt. We did trap it in the cave though." Bitters answered. "Oh! You go to Signal, don't you? I think I've seen you there."

"That's me! Sorry to hear about your friends though. I'm glad you trapped the Changeling in the cave though. I'm Ruby by the way." Said Ruby.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby." Said Palomo "I'm Palomo, this girl lying here is Jenson, that one's Smith, that one's Bitters and the one who's just waking up is Tucker."

"Oh, what happened?" Groaned Tucker.

"You got attacked by a Changeling." Answered Bitters.

"Oh," Tucker said.

What's happening Ruby?" another girl asked. This girl had long flowing blond hair and lilac eyes.

"Yang?" Ruby asked. "I thought you were out with dad today."

"Well I mean, I was, but then I thought I'd see my sister. Is that not allowed?" asked Yang, ruffling Ruby's hair. And just like that, Yang started changing.

"Ruby RUN!" Screamed Bitters.

But it was too late. The changeling had Ruby by the throat and was lifting her into the air. With its other hand, it swung it at the group of students and watched as they all went flying. Smith's head landed on a rock and he passed out. Palomo slammed into a tree and screamed in pain. Bitters was hit across the face and fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"No!" gasped Tucker, getting up wobbly. _I'm glad Bitters grabbed this, _he thought, grabbing his energy sword.

Just as he activated it the Changeling gasped, a sword appearing in its stomach. As it fell to the ground, the person welding it was revealed.

"Ruby" Qrow gasped as he grabbed his niece's body. "You, with the glowing sword. Do you have a scroll?

"Yes," Tucker replied shakily.

"Call an ambulance." Qrow barked. "NOW!"

**And that's Tucker! Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review, it helps me write! CommanderCheat82 out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Caboose

**Beep boop bop it's a newly edited Caboose! Hope you enjoy it and have fun reading it! Also, go check out Churchisalive's story Why are we here? Great story, it inspired me to write this**

**I don't own Rooster Teeth, or it wouldn't be as good as it is now.**

Up in the mountains of Mistral, a small village of monks was perched. This village had walls surrounding it, but its main defence was the inhabitant's minds. The monks who lived there was calm, tranquil and never panicked. The village was well kept and had many gardens decorating the place. One day, Solomon was walking among the wall, looking at its enate beauty. He was also thinking about his life before he joined the monks five years ago. Suddenly crying was heard. Solomon grew fearful, as he had been taught since a child that emotions bring Grimm. Taking a deep breath, Solomon hurried to the crying. What he saw surprised him, a mother bear was watching her cubs roll and wrestle around. But what was among the cubs was the real thing that surprised him. Solomon watched as a small human toddler popped his head out of the tumble and wobbled his way to the mother bear.

Solomon watched in amazement as the mother bear knelt and fed the child, pulling food from her mouth and giving it to the toddler. But sadly, Solomon was not the only one to notice the crying. The mother bear sniffed the air and saw red eyes, from in the bush. The mother bear hurried over to her cubs, and quickly pulled them out of their fight. Hurrying, the mother bear pushed her cubs behind her. With a growl, the Beowulf sprung, its sharp claws tearing up the earth as it raced toward the human, who was closely following the mother bear. With a snarl, the mother bear body-slammed the Grimm away. Growling, the mother bear ran into the forest, her cubs close behind. The human child, just as it was about to leave, swung its eyes and stared directly at Solomon, blinking in confusion at seeing another one of its kind. That moment was broken, however when the Beowulf groaned and got up.

Seeing that, the child turned and tried to run, only to trip over a tree root. The child fell and landed on his head, falling unconscious. Knowing that its prey couldn't run, the Grimm stalked towards the boy as he was sprawled across the ground. Solomon looked around frantically for the mother bear, but she was nowhere to be seen. Taking matters into his own hands, Solomon pulled out his staff and charged the Grimm, shouting to draw its attention away from the boy. The Grimm snarled, turning towards the new attacker. Its red eyes widened as it saw a staff aiming straight at its head. With a roar of defiance, the Beowulf dodged the staff, only for Solomon to wave his hand, and the Grimm flashed yellow. The Grimm struggled to move as Solomon used his semblance to paralyse the Grimm. Solomon panted heavily as he lifted his staff for a final strike… only for another Beowulf to come cannoning out of the trees and send him tumbling to the ground. A loud "oof" was heard and Solomon let go of the over Grimm he had paralysed. Solomon tried to get up, only for the Beowulf he had paralysed to growl and jump onto him, pinning him to the ground. Just as Solomon thought this was his last breath, a strange whining was heard throughout the clearing. Both Solomon and the Grimm looked to the other Beowulf and saw a small arm wrapped around its neck. The Grimm holding down Solomon whined in surprise as the Beowulf's head was torn off, revealing the human toddler behind it.

The last Beowulf snarled in anger and charged the toddler, only for the charge to be met head-on. The toddler growled like a bear and lifted the Beowulf off its feet. Holding the Beowulf with the power in his arms, the toddler threw the Beowulf with all of his strength. The Beowulf flew into a tree, shattering it and several more trees. The Grimm groaned and floated into black dust as the toddler roared like a bear slowly walked to Solomon. With a childish voice, he said,

"Hi! My names Caboose! You look like, A NEW BEST FRIEND!"

Line break- 5 years

"Caboose! Pay attention!" the teacher yelled, tired of trying to do one thing for 4 hours.

"Hi!" Caboose replied.

"Caboose!" the teacher yelled. "Tell me the answer to question 3!"

"Yes." Caboose answered. "I don't know what you said so I am just going to nod and say yes. Yes."

"Caboose!" the teacher screamed.

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING? CAN I YELL TOO, OK I AM YELLING TOO!" Caboose bellowed.

"I AM YELLING AT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" The teacher cried, standing in front of Caboose.

Line break- Caboose is 13

"Caboose." The village elder tried. "You have to pay more attention in class. You never know how this could help you in the future. Caboose?" the village elder turned and saw Caboose running around chasing a butterfly. The elder sighed, "Come take a walk with me."

As they were walking the elder droned on about responsibility and the will of the tribe, but Caboose wasn't listening. He was looking at the staff that the tribe had given him. He also had a knife and was trying to attach it to the staff. As he put it on top of the staff, he accidentally smashed the other end on a rock and the knife went flying.

"Caboose, are you listen-" the elder broke down in a fit of coughing as he looked at his chest and saw the knife lodged there. The elder slid to the floor, coughing. "Son of a bitch." The elder whispered weakly, knowing he was going to die.

"Caboose!" Solomon yelled as he rounded the corner. He stopped as he saw what happened. "What did you DO!" he screamed, hoping that this wasn't what it seemed.

"Oh hi, Solomon." Caboose said, edging away from the dead village elder. "He may have slipped and a knife may have appeared in his chest, but we don't think it's anyone's fault."

Time skip – Caboose is 15

The beautiful city that Caboose had lived in for so long was on fire. The cries of the dying only attracted more Grimm. Standing in the middle of the town stood Caboose and Solomon that brought him here.

"This all your fault!" Solomon screamed. "We were fine until you joined us! Where ever you went, emotions followed! Emotions bring Grimm! Don't you know that?"

"I didn't make emotions!" Caboose protested.

"Really?" Solomon asked sarcastically. "You didn't make emotions when you almost made you teacher kill himself, or when you KILLED THE VILLAGE ELDER." He screamed. Sadly, he didn't see the Grimm that was sneaking up to him. With a roar, the Grimm charge and landed on top of him.

"Solomon?" asked Caboose, turning around as Solomon screamed. He ran to him but by the time he got there Solomon was dead, his throat ripped out by the Beowulf. Seeing this, caboose stopped and his eye started twitching. The Beowulf whined and looked around at the rest of the Grimm surrounding it. Caboose's eyes turned blood red and he spoke calmly.

"My name is Michael J. Caboose and I." he cracked his knuckles.

"Hate." he started walking towards the hoard of Grimm, slowly starting to speed up.

"GRIMM!" he screamed, turning his running into a sprint. As he ran, his skin turned red and his eyes turned pure yellow, staring at the Grimm with hate. The hoard of Grimm growled, sensing the hate and charged.

A Beowulf ran ahead of the pack and swung its claws at him. Caboose caught it with one hand and threw it back into the hoard, his other hand pulling out an assault rifle with a massive dagger on the front and back.

A Boarbatusk rolled into a ball and rolled straight at him. His face expressionless, he switched his assault rifle into a spiked mace, with the two daggers splitting into spikes. With a grunt of effort, he swung the mace into the Grimm and watched into slam through multiple walls, disintegrating along the way. A nevermore squawked overhead and threw its razor-sharp feathers at him. He grunted as he felt one stab into his arm but the pain was numbed by his semblance. With a grunt of effort, he ripped the feather out of his arm and threw it back at the nevermore, only for it to swerve and dodge it. He turned to the hoard and was shocked when he saw another kid standing between him and the hoard. The girl held her grenade launcher tightly, getting ready for the hoard to charge.

"You! We need to go! Before we get trampled!" she shouted over her shoulder to Caboose. Caboose growled and switched his mace to his assault rifle, shooting at the hoard.

Nora growled, switching her grenade launcher into her hammer, knowing what was going to happen next. With a roar, the Grimm charged at the two lightly armoured kids. In reply, Caboose charged, nocking Grimm aside with a swing of his mace. A King Taijitu roared, rushing towards the berserker, only for a green-clothed ninja to drop from nowhere and land on top of the Grimm's head. The Grimm thrashed around, the boy just trying to hold on. Fighting gravity, the boy crawls up the Grimm's head, pulling out his weapons and stabbing it in the eye. The Grimm roared and shook the boy off, the weapon falling out of its eye.

"Ren!" Nora gasped, running over.

"I'm okay." He groaned, getting up and grabbing Stormflower. "We need to calm that guy down, he's just bringing more and more Grimm. I can use my semblance to calm him down but we need to get close to him." they both looked at the rampaging berserker as he ripped apart an Ursa with his mace. A Boarbatusk rolled straight into Caboose as he struggled to pull his mace from the ground and he went flying.

Caboose got up, ignoring the dull pain that his semblance couldn't stop. He turned around to the hoard of Grimm and saw Nora standing between him and the Grimm.

"Time to go, man, your body can't handle more of this." Nora tried to reason, but it was lost on Caboose. With a roar, Caboose backhanded Nora and she went flying.

"NORA!" Ren cried. Hearing the noise Caboose turned and Ren saw his chance. As Caboose swung his mace, Ren ducked the blow and grabbed his arm, channelling his semblance as hard as he could. Caboose's eyes flickered from yellow to normal and then he collapsed, his skin slowly turning back to normal. Nora limped over, her hands holding her side where she was thrown into a collapsing wall. Ren grabbed her arm and channelled his semblance again.

They hid there for hours, watching the Grimm slowly leave, whining as they lost their prey. When the last one left, Ren fell from exhaustion from using his semblance. Caboose stirred in his sleep, muttering random little things that Nora took no attention to.

"You doing okay?" Nora asked Ren as he slowly got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ren panted.

"What are we going with him?" Nora asked, gesturing to the sleeping Caboose.

"Let's bring him to beacon with us," Ren suggested. "He needs to learn how to control that semblance."

"Alright," Nora said, groaning as she picked up the sleeping Caboose. "Let's get out of here."

**And that's Blue team! Meet team LCTC (casket). Hope you enjoyed reading this, CommanderCheat82 out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sarge

**Suck it blue! Sarge is here to kick your asses! Hope you enjoy!**

"Rise and shine dirtbags." Sarge roared to his men. "We got a job today!"

"You're not our sergeant." A solder said tiredly, rising from his bed. "Aren't you the kid soldier? I thought you were only here for a while."

"Listen here, soldier! I may be 16 but that does not mean I am not in this army!" Sarge snapped. "As for me being your sergeant, both he and I got a promotion! I'm now your Sergeant! That's not a problem, IS IT?" Sarge roared, leaning in towards the nervous solder.

"No sir!" the nervous solder replied, unsure if what Sarge was saying was true.

"Good!" Sarge exclaimed. "Because if it is, you can talk to my shotgun!" he said pulling out a shotgun and twirling it around his fingers to point at the soldier's face.

"Give it a rest Jim." Another soldier sighed. "If that's what General Ironwood wants, that will happen, I guess."

"Damn straight, dirtbag." Sarge barked, "Well if you _ladies _are finished talking, we have work to do!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldiers replied as they hurried to change and get ready for the day.

Line break

"Alright men!" Sarge yelled to the men lined up in front of him. "We have one enemy, Grimm! But! There is another enemy, one that has lived in the shadows for far too long! BLUE! They hid in the shadows, some petty criminals and scum. But there are some, who serve the QUEEN OF GRIMM!"

"Sir?" one soldier asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm glad you asked soldier!" Sarge bellowed. "We have a mission." That let a murmur of surprise through the lines, although it quickly dispelled under Sarge's glaring eyes and the cocking of his shotgun. "As I was saying, we have a mission. We need to go in the streets and clear out and scum that hides there!

Time skip

"That was a weird mission wasn't it Jones." One soldier asked.

"For the last time Queens, my name is Joenes, jo-en-es! It's not hard! But yes that was weird." Joenes replied tiredly.

"Yeah, did you see when we opened that gang hideout, he ran in there screaming, KILL THE BLUES!" another soldier said, walking up to the group.

"We should do something about him," Queens said boldly. The others stared at him blankly. "What?"

"You do realise that's treason right?" Joenes questioned, looking around fearfully in case Sarge showed up.

"He's not that bad at the moment, or at least not at the moment." it's only been one day."

"You sure? I have a feeling it's only going to get worse." Queens warned.

"Give the kid a break Queens." The soldier that walked over said.

"Alright," Queens said. "I gotta go grab some stuff from my bunk. Seeya guys later." He walked off only to duck behind the closest building and pull out a phone the size of his fingernail.

"Watts!" Queens whispered harshly.

"What is it, my good fellow?" watts asked.

"There's a kid here-"Queens stated but was interrupted by Watts.

"There's a kid there? Really? Thank you sooo much for wasting my time to tell me that there's a kid here." Watts said sarcastically.

"Just listen, will you? So there's this kid here. He said something about a Grimm queen. Do we know him? His name is Sarge." Queens listed.

"Fascinating," Watts said. "Is that his real name?"

"That's it as far as I know. I haven't tried to get close to him." Queens replied.

"No, we don't know him. Try and kick him out of the army. If you can do that then we can kill him with Grimm." Watts planned.

"On it. It may take a little while but I have some ideas on how to get him out." Queens said.

"Call back once the job is done," Watts said.

"Will do," Queens said, hearing footsteps coming towards him. "Queens out."

Time skip

"What the hell?!" Joenes screamed as he sprang up from his bunk.

"What is it?" another soldier asked. His question was answered when hundreds of fire ants poured out of his bed.

"Alright, who did this?" Joenes screamed furiously.

"What's up?" Queens asked, walking in the room.

"Someone put fire ants in my bed!" Joenes screamed.

"Who would do that?" another soldier asked.

"I bet it was Sarge," Queens said. "He's a kid, he's got a kids sense of humour."

"Maybe they just came in and make a nest? That is possible." the same soldier said.

"There's too many of them, john. Too many for one nest. It would have to be Sarge." Queen reasoned, hiding his smile.

Time skip.

Jim was at the river washing his weapon when he felt a shove on his back. His gasping foot found no footholds and he plunged, headfirst, into the river. The last thing he heard was footsteps running away. He squelched his way out of the river, collecting his gun on the way, staring at the army camp with hatred in his eyes.

"What happened to you mate?" asked Joenes said as Jim walked in, dripping water along the way.

"Not much just got pushed in the river by someone." He replied, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Do you know who it was?" asked John, sitting on his bunk.

"Probably Sarge," Joenes said, hate dripping from his voice.

"It could not be," John said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "It could be-"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" interrupted Queens, walking in, completely out of breath. "Whoa! What happened to you?" he questioned in between pants, gesturing to Jim.

"Sarge stuck again," Joenes answered angrily. "I swear, if he keeps this up, I'm going to complain to the corporal," Queens smirked, feeling happy that his plan was working. That feeling of happiness, however, was shattered by John's next words.

"Hey Queens," John asked. "Why are you out of breath?"

"What?" Queens asked, hiding his panic. "Oh, I… I had to run some laps. Sarge told me too."

"Huh," John said thoughtfully, looking over at Jim, still dripping with water.

Time skip

Queens ran, running towards the bunkhouse, fighting off guilt and pleasure. Running into the bunks he saw Joenes and Jim lounging on their beds. Perfect!

"Guys," he gasped, panting from how long he had run. "John's been murdered!"

"What!?" both Joenes and Jim asked, jumping up and facing him.

"I just found his body lying on the ground behind the shower block." He said, mimicking fear and panic.

"I bet it was Sarge," Joenes said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go get him. I'm tired of him. I don't even know why General Ironwood put him in charge in the first place!"

"We can't do that. We would be kicked out of the army along with him." Queens reasoned. "Why don't we just tell the corporal?"

"Fine." Jim spat, looking just as angry as Joenes. "But if he doesn't get out, I'm going to kill him." they all grabbed their weapons and headed to the corporal's office.

As they walked, Queens watched Joenes and Jim. He saw how angry they were and hope that they never found out it was him who did all of it. He was broken out of his musings by Jim stepping in front of him and knocking on the door loudly.

"Come in." a voice said from the inside of the door. Jim opened it and walking in, with Joenes and Queens close behind.

"What can I do for you?" asked the corporal.

"Sarge killed John!" Joenes screamed at the corporal, who was drinking coffee at the time. "He also has been playing pranks on us and generally not behaving as a _Sargent,_ let alone a _soldier_ should be doing!"

"Hmm." The corporal replied calmly, still sipping his coffee. "Understood. Please bury John and give him the proper military funeral that he deserved. I will have a, _talk,_ with Sarge."

"Yes, sir," Queens answered, dragging away Joenes and Jim, who both wanted to say more, closing the door behind him.

The corporal waited until he was sure they were out of earshot, then spoke to the woman hiding behind the curtain.

"What do you think?" he questioned.

"My semblance said that the two, Jim and Joenes was it? Are being manipulated, although you may want to keep an eye on them. The other one, however, is trying to get Sarge out of the army and on his own." The woman replied, stepping out of the curtain and walking over.

"Thank you, Rebecca. Now, I believe I have a phone call to make." He sighed, reaching for his scroll.

Time skip.

"You wanted me, sir?" Sarge asked, walking to the room and saluting.

"Yes, General Ironwood would like to talk to you." The corporal said, placing a scroll down on his desk and watching the hologram of Ironwood appears.

"General!" he saluted.

"At ease, sergeant." General ironwood replied. "I need to ask you something. What do you know of John's death?"

"Wait, what?" Sarge asked. "John's dead? That's terrible! The death status of the squad has gone down! That's…" Sarge continued to drone on until General Ironwood coughed, bringing Sarge back onto the conversation.

"Rebecca?" Ironwood asked, gesturing to her.

"He's telling the truth." She replied, tapping into her semblance.

"Okay." General Ironwood sighed, knowing he would have to tell Sarge what happened. "At 1500 hours, private Queens found the body of Private John behind the shower block. He then preceded to blame you and put you in a bad light to the other solders in your squad. They stormed in here and demanded that I do something to you, whether that would be court-marshalling or being kicked out of the army. Or at least two of them wanted that. Private Queens killed John to frame you and get you kicked out of the army."

"What are you going to do now sir?" Sarge asked, wondering what would happen to him.

"I have decided that I am going to send you to Beacon." He held up his hands to ward off the complaints of Sarge. "Let me explain my reasoning. Being a huntsman is also helping people, and that's the reason you joined the army. Besides, you can use the influence that being a huntsman gives you to get back in the army at a later date."

"Yes, sir," Sarge said glumly, knowing he wanted to be in the army. "I understand."

"I don't want to see you fail or drop out either. Do you understand me?" General Ironwood commandeered.

"Yes, sir!" Sarge answered proudly. A question occurred to Sarge. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted." General Ironwood replied authoritatively.

"Why Beacon and not Atlas academy?" Sarge blurted out.

"You can't go to Atlas because the people would start thinking that you were my favourite, which I can't allow." General Ironwood sighed. "Besides, the situation up there is… less than pleasant at the moment."

"Could you tell me why sir?" Sarge inquired.

"Sorry, Sargent. But that's classified." A knock on the door interrupted both of them. "Ah! That must be Queens." General Ironwood smiled darkly. "Sergeant go collect your things and get to Beacon. That's an order."

"Yes sir!" he saluted, getting up and walking out the door and ignoring the death glare that Queens was giving him.

He walked to the bunks, ignoring the screams that Queens was making behind him as he was interrogated. He got to the bunks and saw that no one else was there. He grabbed his things and started walking to the Bullard bay, only to see the army's vehicle building was unguarded. A smile flashed across his face and he knew what he had to do.

Ten seconds later.

"YEEHAW!" Sarge yelled as he rode his vehicle over a hill, only just landing it on the other side. He saw that it ran on solar energy and scowled. "Bah! This warthog needs to be converted to diesel, PRONTO!" he yelled, turning his eyes back to the road. "To the future." He whispered.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Sarge is one the road to Beacon! As always, review, it helps me work on what I need to fix. CommanderCheat82 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Grif and Simmons

**2 more hilarious idiots done! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own RWBY or Red Vs Blue, otherwise, I wouldn't be writing this.**

Simmons crawled through the old pipe, waving a stick in front of him to catch spider webs. As he reached the end of the pipe, he threw the stick in the corner and had a look at his den. It was pretty basic, just a few chairs and books, with some buckets to catch the dripping water. He walked over to his makeshift 'kitchen', grabbing a water bucket along the way. He poured the water into a homemade cooking pot and lit the small pile of wood underneath the pot with a small cigarette lighter he pulled out of his pocket. While that was boiling, he grabbed some grubby potatoes and washed them in a smaller water bucket, one that was made as a crude sink. Once he finished, he moved to a flat slab of stone that was next to the sink, pulling a small pocket knife out of another pocket and starting to cut the skin of the potato. Once finished, he cut the vegetable into small cubes and placed it in the now boiling water. As he waited for his food to cook, he grabbed a small spray can and looked up at the wall forest away from him. Written in massive letters and underlined, were the words "why did you leave?" Sighing he dropped the spray can and went back to grab his pocket knife, which he left on his 'cutting board', not seeing the eyes that followed his movements wherever he went.

As he reached the stone he saw the photo that he had propped up against the wall. The photo showed him a tall woman with blue hair and a man half-hidden in shadows. He mind fell into the memory that he had been trying to avoid.

_Simmons was five, and he was out with his dad and his sister in the town of Vale. They were slowly walking around vale, trying to find something to do, when Simmons saw an ice cream shop. "Oh, dad! Dad! Can I have some ice cream?" he asked, trying to drag him in the shop._

_"Alright kiddo. Since you're so desperate." He laughed as he allowed Simmons to start pulling him to the store. He saw a glint of red out of the corner of his eye and immediately knew what that meant._

_"Sniper!" he screamed pushing Simmons to the ice-cream store, knowing it would protect him from the bullets. A shot rang through the air and Simmons' father dived to avoid it. The crowds around them screamed and started running, clearing the streets as fast as they could. Simmons screamed as another bullet whipped through the store, breaking the windows around him and cutting his hands with the broken glass._

_"Shh." Simmons' father whispered, hearing footsteps slowly coming towards their small hiding place. "Son, I want you to close your eyes and cover your ears. Don't open them until I tell you to. Okay?"_

_"Okay," Simmons said, shaking in fear._

_"You'll be okay." He replied encouragingly._

_"Roman Torchwick." The assassin stated, pulling out a handgun and loading a clip of fire dust into it. "Wanted for stealing, killing, armed robbery, and many more. You are a small-time villain, but you managed to annoy the biggest gang in Vale. Well done. Sadly though, you and your son must die."_

_"So you're heard of me." Roman replies. "You even had the nerve to shoot at my son. For that." He lifted his cane and the scope popped up. "You must die." He fired a ball of raw fire dust directly at the assassin, only for him to jump out of the way and start firing at roman. Roman dodged and ran at the assassin, smashing his cane into their stomach._

_"Ugg." The assassin went down in a heap. Roman stepped over him and held the business end of his cane to his face._

_"End of the line, bud." He said, before pulling the trigger. Blood spatted the floor as the assassin head hit the floor, or what was left of it anyway. Not wasting any time, he ran over to his son, who was trembling with his eyes closed and curled into a ball._

_"Simmons, it's okay. You can open your eyes now." He tried, only for Simmons to shake his head. With a sigh, he picked up Simmons and started the long walk back home._

_Line break._

_Simmons lay in his bed, trying to ignore the shouting that was happening downstairs. He sighed and grabbed his pillow and put it over his head, muffling the noise. After a couple of hours, the shouting stopped and his bedroom door opened, allowing his father to slip in. he noticed that Simmons had his pillow over his head and gently sat down next to him, pulling the pillow out from over his head._

_"Simmons," he started, knowing he was awake. "I need to go for a little bit, I sorry for the shouting and you just rest now, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can. Goodbye." With that, he pulled the covers over Simmons and slid his pillow under his head. With that done, he got up and left the room, knowing he had to grab his things and leave._

Simmons shook his head out of the memory, tears hiding in his eyes. He was about to grab his knife when a faint cry was heard. Knowing what it was, Simmons ran further into his 'home' until he reached a mattress. The woman on that bed was moaning and writhing in pain, sweat soaking the mattress.

"Mum, Mum! MUM!" Simmons called, dabbing a dirty washcloth filled with water onto her head. The water seemed to do nothing, as she kept tossing on the mattress. After a few minutes, with Simmons continuously dabbing water on his mum, she seemed to stop tossing.

With a sigh, Simmons got up from her side and went back to the kitchen, where his water was well and truly boiled now. Just as he got there, a boy tackled into him, knocking both him and his assailant onto the ground and clattering multiple pans. This, however, didn't stop the boy as he sat on Simmons's chest and continuously punched him in the face. Simmons growled and caught the fist as it was about to strike, and started twisting it until the boy cried out in pain. Using his other arm, he grabs his shirt and pulled him off of him, lifting him in the air and noting how heavy he was.

"What's your name?" Simmons barked, struggling to hold him in the air. The boy punched him in the face, causing Simmons to drop him and clutch his face instead. Using that to his advantage, the boy ran at Simmons and punched in the stomach, causing Simmons to grown and fall forward. Knowing he would do this, the boy elbowed him in the back of the head, knocking him down onto the floor.

"My names Grif and this for my sister," Grif said as he grabbed the pocket knife off the counter and stabbed at Simmons's head, only for Simmons to twist out of the way, grabbing the hand holding the knife, and shoving it away from him. Using this to his advantage, he kicked the knife, causing it to slip out of Grif's hands and fall to the side. As he did this, a black shadow slipped past him and into the house.

"I haven't killed anyone," Simmons said, holding down Grif.

"No, but your father did! You thought I wouldn't know his family?" Grif snarled, trying to break free of Simmons' hold.

"What?" Simmons exclaimed in surprise. "I haven't seen my father in years."

As Grif was about to reply, a scream broke the two out of their fight.

"Mum!" yelled Simmons, releasing Grif and running into the house. Grif hesitated, then ran the other way.

Simmons ran faster than he ever had, knowing his mother was in pain and needed him. He glanced back and saw that Grif wasn't running after him, so he ran even faster. As he got to the mattress that his mum was on, he saw a strange sight. There was a Grimm in front of his mother, but the Grimm looked like a ghost. A ghostly hand was on his mother's chest and strange glow admitting from it. Simmons charged at it, only for him to go straight through the Grimm as though it was nothing. Seeing this, the Grimm stopped admitting that strange glow and vanished. Simmons ran to his mother and saw the colour in her face slowly vanishing.

"MUM!" Simmons screamed as her heartbeat stopped.

**And that was Grif and Simmons! Sorry that this mainly focuses on Simmons, I have some ideas for Grif that will come into play later in the story that I could show now. As always, review and tell me what I've done wrong, I know there's something. Seeya later, ComanderCheat82 out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Donut

**The 7th one is out! I hope you have had fun reading this prequel and just remember, the Beacon adventures will be out soon! Have fun reading this final one!**

**Brain.H.H**

**Thanks for the review, your reviews are always fun to read. Sooo… Lopez. He will get caught up in their adventures eventually. how, who knows? they will find him eventually. Now, Freelances. They will be in this, but only one team. Sorry, but they will have a different sister team to have adventures with. One even I am interested in how it will work out. Yorkalina is something I can't say yet, but you will see. The rest of the team has been planned, you will have to wait to find out! Sister, well, that's a person. I will say this. Kai is not the sister that Grif was talking about, but Kai will probably not have too much to do with the story. Or will she? Only time will tell! **

**Bomerguy789**

**I completely agree with you that it will be difficult to do a competent Donut. That's why what happens in this chapter will affect him. The next thing I put up should assure you that it will be all fine. (Hopefully.) Thanks for commenting on the rest of them though. Thanks!**

He walked silently, leaving no trace that he was there, to begin with. Using his white fox ears, he listened to how far away his target was. As he got closer to his prey, he focused his semblance, pushing twigs away from his feet and causing the grass to grow bigger around him. Ensuring that his prey had not seen him, he crawled towards her, focusing on being as quiet as possible. Once he got closer to her, he hid behind a small tree, slowly making it bigger. Panting at his aura being drained, he peeked out from the tree to check if he had been seen. He relaxed as he saw that she had her back turned, calmly looking at the park around her. Using his semblance again, he pushed all of his aura into it, bringing the grass around him higher and several small birds to swoop around him. Using the last of his aura, he directed the birds to fly close to the girl, making her laugh and fully divert her attention to them. While she was distracted, he used his waning strength to sprint at her, no longer caring about using his semblance to muffle his footsteps. As he reached her, he jumped at her and tried to tackle her, only to fall headfirst onto the ground as she vanished, leaving no trace that she was there, to begin with. As he fell, the girl reappeared, smoothly pulling out her weapon and holding it to his neck.

"Nice try, Donut." Blake laughed, putting away her weapon and offering a hand up. "Those birds were a nice touch, however, because I know your semblance, gave you away."

"Ow," he winced, grabbing her hand and pulling himself up. "I think I used all my aura in that."

"You okay?" she asked, instantly concerned. "You shouldn't have used your aura on this, not when Adam needs us."

"Oh yeah, _that._" He growled.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Blake replied. "Just some white fang stuff. Anyway, let's head back to my house. You can rest there."

"Yeah ok." He said, before taking another step and blacking out.

Time skip.

Donut woke up groggily, still half asleep. He reached for his scroll, only to find that it was not by his side.

"Hey bro." he heard a voice whisper into his ear.

"Ilia?" he asked. "You there?"

"Hey bro," she repeated, her skin turning back to her normal colour. "You ready for the mission?"

"No." he replied honestly.

"How's your aura?" she asked, concerned. "Blake told me that as soon as you got to her place, you crashed! Ghira kindly let you stay here while you recovered."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded. "Just tired now."

"Good. Because we have a lot to do. This is Adam's first mission and it needs to go smoothly, so you need to relax and regenerate your aura. Meanwhile, I'll grab our weapons, clean them, reload them with dust, check the food supply's, talk to Adam about transport, pack lien, and-"

"Ilia." Donut interrupted, "calm down. Doing all of that won't get his attention." Ilia took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"But I don't want his attention." She whispered, almost too quietly to be heard. "I want _hers_."

"And you will. But not like this." He replied.

"I just don't get it!" she spoke up in frustration. "She seems to like you and Adam as well! Does she not like me?"

"She may not like girls. Who knows?" he answered calmly.

"Maybe." Ilia took a deep, shuddering, breath. "Thanks, bro."

"No prob, sis." Donut replied. "Now, how about you go grab our weapons? I'll go thank the bellodannas for their hospitality." Ilia nodded and offered a hand for Donut to pull himself up with.

Time skip

"Ah, our sleeping beauty has awoken!" Ghira said, standing up from the table that he and kali were sitting at as Donut walked into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks." He replied. "Just came in to thank you."

"It was no problem sweetheart," Kali said as she rose as well. "Aura exhaustion is not something to be joked about. We were just happy to help before it turned worse."

Blake walked in, gambol shroud tied to her waist and holding a dust crystal in her hand. "Donut!" she cried, putting down the dust crystal and running toward him. Unfortunately, as she was running, she tripped over and fell straight into him, knocking them both to the floor. Donut looked up to see the very compromising situation that he had been knocked into. With a cat's grace, Blake had landed on all fours, her hands either side of Donut's head, far enough apart to leave their faces inches apart.

"Someone likes being on top." Donut teased, watching Blake's face turn blush darkened to a dark purple. She jumped off him like she had been stung, only for him to laugh and get up. Now that they were both standing, Donut turned to Ghira and Kali. "Thanks again for helping me. Now if I'm right, I believe that we have a mission to do." He said formally, looking at Blake to confirm this.

She cleared her throat and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Kali yelled, walking towards the door. She opened the door to find Ilia standing there, hold multiple weapons and her skin turning multiple colours to show her nervousness. "Come in Ilia," Kali exclaimed, opening the door wider to let her in.

"T-thanks." Ilia stuttered as she walked in. "Is Blake and Donut here? We have to get going."

"Hey, Ilia!" Blake called, running over to hug Ilia, not noticing how Ilia froze up as she wrapped her arms around her. Blake took a step back as Donut came into view, walking up and hugging his sister.

"Come on, we gotta go. Bye belladonna's." He waved at Ghira and Kali as he, Ilia and Blake walked out the door

"Bye mum! Bye, dad!" Blake yelled as she walked out the door.

"Bye kids!" they yelled back.

Time skip

"So the plan is simple." Adam started, pacing back and forth at the front of the room. "We have to get to haven and prepare the grounds for the parade. Should be a simple mission, the only hitch is that we have to pass Shion to get to haven. Thanks to Ilia and the belladonna's, we have lots of dust and food. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Donut replied, getting up from the sprawled position he was in. "Are we going into Haven, prepping the grounds, then coming out? How long are we staying there? Why do we need 4 people for this mission?"

"We are staying overnight, camping at a park nearby. We need 4 people because the town we are passing is particularly… hostile." Adam hesitated.

"That's an understatement." Ilia yawned, rubbing her eyes as she stretched her legs. "They hate Faunus. Seem to have some sort of religion saying that Faunus are demons and should all die or be enslaved."

"That's fun." Blake shivered. "I love being called a demon."

"Well, that's what we are trying to stop." Donut replied. "That's why we joined. To stop the hate between humans and Faunus."

"Well if you guys are done talking about why we joined the White Fang, we need to get going," Adam remarked, still looking slightly nervous.

"Alright then." Ilia droned. "Let's get going then."

Time skip

Donut groaned as he watched Adam slice through the vines covering the path with Wilt. The bull Faunus grunted with exertion as his blade passed through the thick branches.

"Adam." Blake panted, pulling her leg out of a tangle of vines. "We need to go to the main path. This path is too overgrown. We can't get through."

"We…" Adam heaved, "…have to. We're too close to Shion to take the main path. Come on!" he took a step forward and slashed at the jungle in front of him, only for the blade to get caught halfway through. Donut stepped up and using his semblance, focused and forced the branches to break and release the sword, only to fall to the ground after the branches did.

"Donut!" Ilia cried, running over to him and checking if he was alright. Donut groaned as he slowly got up.

"The trees here are old, my semblance isn't working that well on them." He groaned, standing up as Adam knelt to pick up his weapon. "Adam, we have to back to the main path, this jungle is slowing us down more than we thought it would. We'll just have to deal with whatever Shion tries."

"We can get through it! We don't have to go near them!" Adam snarled, raising his weapon to continue cutting down the trees. Blake walked up close to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Please." She begged quietly.

Adam sighed as he looked into her pleading eyes, knowing he couldn't stand up to them. "Fine." He conceded.

"Yay!" Blake exclaimed happily. "Let's go!" with that she started jogging back down the path they had made.

"Wait for me." Yelled Ilia, running after her.

"Good call man." Donut said to Adam. "If we kept going we would have had no energy for the mission."

"Shut up." Adam barked. "Now if we want a chance of catching up to the girls, I suggest that we start running now."

Time skip.

"See! This is why I wanted to take the slower path." Adam shouted over the shouts and jeers of the townspeople in front of them.

They had almost snuck past the town, when suddenly a scream was heard and people started streaming out on both sides, joining to create a rough semi-circle surrounding the Faunus. With no other plan, the Faunus retreated the way they came, not realizing they were falling directly into a trap. They were forced into a small opening with a cliff right behind them. Realizing there was nowhere to go, they pulled out their weapons and forming into a quick line.

Unfortunately for them, some of the townsfolk brought spears and hunting bows and began to fire. Adam and Ilia dived behind a rock, Blake used her semblance to dodge arrows and join them behind the rock, and Donut grew the grass around him and dropped down out of sight. With a rain of arrows still on them, none of them could move to help Donut as he was split up from the rest of the group and surrounded.

"Adam, SHUT UP! We need to help Donut!" Ilia screeched at Adam.

"Guys! Now is not the time for this." Blake screamed at them. "We need to come up with a plan to help Donut!"

Unfortunately for them, they were too late. A massive monster of a man appeared, 8 feet tall and wearing the robes of a priest. With a roar of anger, the massive man stomped over to where Donut was hiding, kicked the weapon out of his hands and hauled Donut above his head. With an earth-shattering roar, the man grabbed Donut's feet and slammed his head on the ground. Donut went limp and the priest threw him into a tree, only for the tree to shatter and Donut to be sent flying off the cliff.

"DONUT!" Blake and Ilia screamed, grabbing their weapons and running out of cover, only for Adam to grab their legs and pull them back down.

"Are you two idiots? They have us outnumbered 20 to 1! There's no way we can fight that many!" he yelled into their ears, only for Ilia to slip out of his hold and start running. With a cry of rage, she whipped Lightning Lash at the priest, only for him to catch it and pull her towards him. With a mocking laugh, he punched her jaw and kicked her stomach, sending her flying into Blake, knocking them both down.

"ILIA!" Adam roared, shooting wilt out into the priest. The impact made the massive man stumble and drop Lightning Lash, trying to pull Wilt out from his arm. Adam helped him by sliding Wilt out and stabbing it into his throat, instantly killing the man. Another man ran at him, pitchfork in hand, only for Adam to kick it out of his hand and spin his sword, slicing through his arm. The man screamed in pain, only for Adam to twirl his sword again and chop off his head. Unfortunately, as he was fighting, another man snuck up on him and threw a net over the top of him. Adam struggled to get out of the net, only for the townsman to knock his legs out from underneath him and smash him in the temple with the dropped pitchfork's handle, knocking him out instantly.

Knowing she had no chance on her own, Blake grabbed an unconscious Ilia and activated her semblance, leaving behind a copy of herself as she took Ilia and ran away, knowing she had no other choice.

Time skip

The fishing boat calmly rocked in the gentle ocean waves, the fisherman on board calmly throwing lines out. The stillness was broken by the scream of the lookout, who beckoned for the captain to look at what she saw. The captain, grumbling, walked over to the side of the ship and froze at what he saw. There was a body of a boy floating in the water next to them, face turned upwards to the sky.

As they hauled the body on board, they took note of the injuries the boy had. A broken leg, two black eyes, a bloodied back with what looked to be wood splinters in it, a torn fox ear, and he had bones sticking out of his right elbow. The other thing that was weird about him was that it seemed like nature was trying to help. He had his leg in a rough splint, had his back in a brace, and ointments covering his elbow.

As they were inspecting him for any more injuries, the boy's eyes slowly opened and he vomited over the small ships deck.

"Mighty Oum!" the captain cried in surprise. "Are you okay my boy? What's your name?"

"I-I." the boy stuttered, "I-I don't know!"

"Know what boy?" the lookout asked, his voice laced in confusion. "You don't remember your name?"

"I-I." the boy stuttered. "I think my name is Donut."

**And that was Donut! Hope you enjoyed that. Welcome to team SSDG (sludge.) I have a plan for Donut, and it does not include him regaining his memories. He might get flashes but never enough. CommanderCheat82 out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Preparing

**All chapters are done! I want to thank everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed on this story! Review what you think the title of the next story should be, (because I'm horrible at naming things.) I made a story to help you get prepared for whenever I put out the next story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Anoymously20**

**Thanks for bringing Grif to my attention, I wrote this late at night so I forgot him. Thanks!**

**This story is the only thing I own.**

Church sighed as he watched the city sights slowly turning into the view of the countryside.

"You know, it's okay to be sad that you're leaving atlas." Theta said nervously, appearing in his vision.

"I know Theta, just this is my first time leaving the atlas kingdom. Who knows what Beacon will be like?" Church replied.

"Wow Church didn't think you became so sentimental after my death," Tex said mockingly, walking over to him.

"Shut up Tex." He said quietly. "You know that I still feel bad about your death."

"Yeah," she sighed, "kinda hard for me not to know, considering I live in your brain as a figment of your imagination of me."

"You will be fine Church," Theta said, walking up to him and putting his hand on Church's arm. "This is what you need."

"Thanks, Theta. Anyway, I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me up when we're there." Church said tiredly, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

Meanwhile…

SLAM. The noise rang out throughout the training room. Carolina grunted as she was slammed into the floor by her father.

"Again." Leonard barked, letting go of his grip on her and letting her get back up. "You need to get better if you plan on beating Pyrrha the next time you see her. Especially if you plan on only using you semblance as a trump card. Just remember you need to see hers first."

"Got it," Carolina replied, shifting her weight onto her toes as she prepared for the next round.

"Begin!" Leonard yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

"YYAAHHH." Carolina roared as she attempted to roundhouse kick Leonard, only for him to grab her leg and throw her out of the ring and into a wall. Her vision blurred as she crashed into it. She tried to get up but fell straight back down. She let her eyelids close as she hit the ground.

Meanwhile…

Tucker tucked his energy sword into his belt as he and the others came together for a group hug.

"We're going to miss you, man," Palomo whispered into his ear.

"Me too man, me too." He responded.

"Let's make our last day together fun huh?" Jenson said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Here, here." Smith agreed.

They walked into the amusement park as a group, all wondering what to try first. After a while, they all decided to try the roller coaster first. The roller coaster was massive, running two laps over the entire amusement park. They all hopped on a carriage and was held on tight. The roller coaster started by going fast then starting to do loop-de-loops. This continued for a bit until they went up high. When they reached the top, tucker saw how high they were. Before he prepared himself, the roller coaster went down the drop as fast as it could. He heard the screams of everyone else in the carriage and closed his eyes tightly, getting ready for the ride to stop.

Meanwhile…

"Caboose, have you had enough to eat?" Nora asked, gesturing to the plate in his hands.

"Yep!" he beamed, putting his leftovers into the fire and watching, fascinated, as the flames jumped up.

"Alright Caboose," Ren said, walking out of the tent that they had set up. "It's time to go to bed. Are you ready?"

"Yep!" he said walking into the tent and falling onto his bed, immediately falling asleep.

"Wow. Not even I can fall asleep that quickly." Nora said, slightly amazed.

"I know. Are you ready for Beacon?" Ren asked, sitting down on the log across the fire to her.

"Yeah. Should be fun! Hopefully, they don't kick us out though." Nora replied.

"You go to bed. You look tired and we have a big day tomorrow." Ren urged her. "I'll wake you up when it's your turn to take watch."

"Thanks, Ren," she yawned. She got up and crawled into the tent closing her eyes as she let sleep take over.

Meanwhile…

Sarge groaned as he rode his warthog into the city, his shotgun in hand as he took shots at the beowulfs chasing him. The guards on the walls of the city saw him and opened the gate for him, shooting at the beowulfs to buy him some time. He raced into the city gates as the guards started to close them, still shooting at the beowulfs. He made it into the city just as the gates closed behind him, leaving the beowulfs outside.

"Thanks, boys" he yelled to the guards on top of the wall, letting them know he was thankful. He then hopped back on his Warthog and started driving towards Beacon academy, stopping at a fuel station on the way.

As he got to Beacon, he was surprised to be welcomed by the headmaster himself.

"Hello, you must be Sarge," Ozpin said, walking up to him with Ms Goodwitch by his side.

"It's a pleasure to be here." He replied, turning the engine off and getting out of the warthog. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"We heard about your circumstances," Ms Goodwitch frowned, "I apologise for your misfortune. Sadly you will have to park your vehicle elsewhere.

Sarge closed his eyes in frustration as he prepared to handle this. "I'm sure we can find somewhere…

Meanwhile…

Simmons woke up from the creaky bed he had been sleeping in. he slowly got up and looked around at the bedroom that he had been staying in for a while. He walked over to the door and saw that another envelope had been slipped under his door as he slept.

He slowly opened it to see wads of cash tucked in it, no note, just wads of cash.

"Thanks, dad." He murmured, throwing the envelope on the bed and walking into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he walked back into the room and picked up the envelope. He pulled the cash out and, after putting some clothes on, walked out the door.

"Here to pay?" the hotel manager asked him as he walked up to the desk.

"yep." He replied, forking out some of the cash and giving it to the man.

"Thanks, lad." The hotel manager said to him.

"No problem." He sighed, walking over to a nearby café and buying some breakfast.

As he waited for his breakfast, he closed his eyes and prepared for the day ahead.

Meanwhile…

Grif groaned, slowly getting up from the comfortable bed that he had been lying in. he glanced at the sleeping body beside him and smiled softly, looking at his sister lovingly. She groaned as she felt him get up out of the makeshift bed that they had made, mainly by stealing.

"You ok?" she asked as she saw him wince.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kai." He replied, holding the closed-up wound in his side. "Just pulled it."

"Be careful, okay Grif?" she said concerned.

"I will." He promised.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked, bringing to conversation to a lighter topic.

"I need to go grab some stuff, shouldn't take too long, then I'll come back and we can talk about what happens next. Okay?" he planned.

"Sounds good to me. See you later." She yawned slowly getting out of bed.

"Seeya." He replied, shutting his eyes as he walked out of the alley that they lived in, preparing for his trip.

Meanwhile…

Donut was pulled into a hug by his foster parents. He quietly enjoyed the closeness of the hug before pulling away.

"Oh Donut," his foster father said. "We hope you enjoy beacon, and just know, if you ever need to come back, feel free to come back."

"Don't worry." Donut replied. "If I feel the need, I'll come racing back, while bringing the pleasure!"

"If you remember any memories, feel free to ring us at any time to talk about it." His foster mother said.

"I will." Donut answered. "Bye!" he waved to them as he grabbed his pink light red suitcases and stepped onto the bullhead.

"bye," they yelled back.

Donut closed his eyes as he thought about his life and wondered whether he was prepared for the next step. Only time would tell…

**And that's a wrap! Hope you liked that, and that it got you ready for Beacon! Don't forget to review, CommanderCheat82 out!**


	9. Chapter 9: AN

**Happy New Year! 2019's done, and 2020 here! My way of celebrating is putting the new story out, so go check it out! Keep reading to see how these characters become involved at Beacon in RvB; The Beacon Chronicles! Hope you enjoyed reading, CommanderCheat82 out!**


End file.
